El amor de Molly
by Eldaya
Summary: Si cierro los ojos, aún te veo, amor, y sigo queriendote tanto como el primer día...
1. Un tropezón premeditado

Molly tejía afanosamente con hilos de colores chillones, mientras soñaba despierta, sonriendo en ocasiones con una mirada perdida en sus ensoñaciones.

Hacía poco que había conocido a un joven que, a pesar de no ser demasiado apuesto, a ella le fascinaba.

Sus ojos claros, su mirada fresca y limpia, su sonrisa franca y su inocente frenesí cuando descubría algo nuevo que le impactaba... le encantaba verle investigando cualquier objeto, tan excitado como un niño con un chocolate, hablando sin parar de aquello y haciendo mil y una preguntas que en muchas ocasiones no eran fáciles de responder.

Sonrió complacida, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Habían coincidido hacía poco en una clase de estudios muggles, y, aunque a muchos su comportamiento les parecía extravagante y estrafalario, a ella le encandiló ; no dejó de reír ni un solo minuto cuandoél y su profesora mantuvieron una discusión sobre un invento muy antiguo pero desconocido para todos ellos ; el teléfono, así era como lo llamaban.

Él, absoluta y totalmente convencido de su punto de vista, hablaba con desparpajo, y Molly se preguntaba cómo podía defender algo con tanta pasión, aún cuando nadie más le apoyara.

Después de esa clase, y de un inmerecido castigo por parte de aquella profesora, Molly, armándose de valor, provocó un encontronazo "fortuito", en el que logró llamar su atención.

Precisamente llevaba en las manos una cámara fotográfica muggle, que le costó bastante encontrar en las calles de Diagon ; aunque no era demasiado cara en comparación a todas las que había visto tasadas en las tiendas muggles, para ella había presentado un sacrificio el obtenerla. Y sin embargo, si eso conseguía acercarle a ella, lo consideraría el dinero mejor invertido.

Molly volvió a sonreír, esta vez traviesa, mientras los ojos le brillaban y un rápido fulgor tiñó sus mejillas ; los recuerdos eran siempre muy vívidos, y se divertía pensando en lo bueno que él le había enseñado.

Suspiró, y una calidez desconocida subió por su estómago y quedó atrapado en sus mejillas ; no se podía sacar a ese muchacho de la cabeza.

Había conseguido estar cada vez más tiempo con él ; aunque no era muy difícil entablar una conversación con él, sí lo era mantener su atención, y aquello la traía de cabeza.

Con cualquier excusa le llamaba, incluso solía buscar extraños objetos muggles para que le explicara su funcionamiento, y de paso, aprovechar aquellos ratitos para estar a su lado.

Otra risita salió de sus labios, y se llevó el dedo a la boca, mordiendolo distraídamente.

Aparte de aquél invento, con el que logró acercarse a él,había toda clase de cosas extrañas que le fascinaban, y recordó el último con el que él se emocionó sobremanera ;una caja enorme y blanca donde guardar la comida y donde incluso se lograba un frío tan intenso que podría incluso congelar a un muggle.

Cuando ella le invitó a mirar una versión portátil que había conseguido, se le echó encima, abrazándola y gritando como un poseso de alegría ; Molly se quedó en blanco, y su corazón voló a la velocidad de un dragón de Cornualles... veloz.

Gimió, pensando que no podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo, cada vez le costaba más estar a su lado como si no pasara nada.

Despreocupada, no le importaba en absoluto mostrar su entusiasmo cada vez que le veía ; suspiraba cuando se cruzaban las miradas, y enrojecía de vergüenza cuando él le dedicaba una franca sonrisa.

Cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos, y los alumnos empezaban a murmurar entre risas, de lo que Molly había visto en aquél chico y lo patoso que parecía.

Y como siempre, los Slytherin les miraban por encima del hombro, despreciando aquellas muestras tan vergonzosas, aunque ella no le daba ninguna importancia. Sólo se preocupaba por él, y cada día se preguntaba por lo que él pensaba de ella.


	2. Haré lo posible por tenerte

Dejó a un lado la maraña de hebras que estaba tejiendo, y se puso de pie, mirándose a un espejo de cuerpo que se había comprado hacía poco ; tal vez aquella pasión era contagiosa. De ser así, debía estar contagiada desde hacía mucho.

Se atusó el pelo, pasando los dedos entre los rizos y jugueteando con ellos, y se arregló la falda y la camisa, sobre el que llevaba un jersey tejido por ella misma, con cuadros escoceses de colores muy alegres ; rojo, verde, azul... Adoraba llevarlos, aunque llamara mucho la atención.

Salió de la habitación, y bajó las escaleras como una exhalación, atravesando la sala común de su casa gritando un Buenos días a todos los alumnos que estaban allí estudiando ; algunos levantaron la cabeza y la vieron deslizarse por el pasillo dirección al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, otras sonrieron divertidas y algunos rieron a mandíbula batiente..

Desde luego, esta chica está llena de vida, nunca para quieta! - dijo una guiñando el ojo a su compañera.

Jajaja, sí, y está como una cabra! - dijo la otra, sacando la lengua mientras envidiaba no ser como Molly.

No digas eso.. El amor es así... - comentó la chica que tenían enfrente, haciendo que la mirasen con curiosidad.

Qué quieres decir?... - preguntaron las dos, atropelladamente, y le prestaron toda la atención del mundo cuando les confirmó lo que siempre habían sospechado..

Y es mi amiga, asi que no quiero que nadie se burle de ella.

Aunque no lo parezca, es muy lista y valiente. No todas nos atrevemos aconfesar nuestro amor tan abiertamente... Verdad? - dejó caer, observando sus reacciones. Sin dejar de mirarlas con una sonrisa en la boca, recogió sus enseres, y salió por el mismo camino que hacía ya un rato había tomado Molly, yendo a buscarla...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor... mírala... se arrastra detrás de pobretón-Weasley... - dijo un adolescente, arrastrando las palabras. - No entiendo qué es lo que ha podido ver en esa rata de alcantarilla... aunque hacen una buena pareja... Dos pobres muertos de hambre... - silabeó, tras lo cual rió con ganas, clavando una fría mirada a Molly, que no se daba cuenta en absoluto de que era el centro deuna cruelburla.

El adolescente, de ojos claros y fríos como el hielo, la miraba atentamente, esperando el momento concreto en el que poder echarse sobre ella, con algún comentario de los que ya sabía la podrían no sólo molestar.

De pie en las escalinatas de la entrada al colegio, se refugiaba del sol a la sombra de una enorme gárgola de piedra, que parecía iba a caer sobre su cabeza en cualquier momento.

Era el ególatra del colegio, el elitista sumido en su propio mundo, y, como no, sólo podía estar en una sola casa ; Slytherin, la tenebrosa y oscura mazmorra de silabeante y enroscada serpiente.

Le escoltaban un par de gorilas ; de aspecto estúpido aunque con un cuerpo que imponía a cualquiera, estaban detrás del chico, de brazos cruzados y riendo tontamente las gracias de aquél.

Acaso la quieres para tí... Malfoy? - susurró otro estudiante, que lo miraba enigmáticamente, sosteniendole la mirada como no sabía hacer nadie más a su alrededor.

Malfoy rió despectivamente, y dejó escapar un chasquido de asco, mientrasdesafiaba al moreno.

Cómo pretendes que meguste esa "pelo paja" ? Sólo que measquea cómo pasea por ahí sus ridículas piernas. su ridículo cuerpo y suabominable sonrisa, gritando a los cuatro vientos que "ama" - cuando dijo esto, la voz se le tornó mucho más agria - al pobretón Weasley... No quiero ni imaginarme cómo serán sus hijos... pequeñas ratas... Qué asco...

Y, antes de que su compañero pudiera responderle, echó a andar hacia el interior del castillo, seguido de aquellas moles que le sobrepasaban por dos cabezas, y que aterraban a todo el que se le cruzaba.

Cómo disfrutaba de aquella sensación de poder!

Sonrió, saboreando el miedo en los ojos de los estudiantes, yse perdió en la penumbra de las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, donde podría descansar.


End file.
